Ballerina Class
'''Ballerina Class '''was the 70th episode in season 2. It premiered on 12 January, 2017. Synopsis Jojo, Goliath and their friends are having their first day at Ballet Class but Croaky has trouble doing her ballet moves. Plot The day starts when Jojo and Goliath are getting ready for Ballet Class. She and Goliath already wore their ballet shoes, and they were choosing which colored-ballet dress they can wear. Goliath then picked the blue ballet dress while Jojo picked the violet one. The bus then arrived to picked them up to Ballet Class. They both then said goodbye to Jojo's parents. Later, at Ballet Class, Trina, Croaky and Skeebo were also there with their ballet costumes. Their ballet teacher is Ms. Fiona. Ms. Fiona then teaches them to do ballet during class. First, she teaches them to do pirouette. They did pirouette easily, except Croaky, who doesn't know how to do ballet. Next, Ms. Fiona teaches them to do echappe. Croaky then fell down. Third, Ms. Fiona teaches them to do Jete. They all do Jete but when Croaky fell down just because Croaky doesn't know how to do pirouette, echappe, or Jete. Now, it was home-time, and the friends went back home with Croaky feeling upset that she doesn't know how to do ballet. Meanwhile, at Croaky's house, she is practicing to do ballet in her bedroom. Jojo and her friends then arrived at her house to see what she is doing. They saw her practicing ballet. Trina then decided to teach her do ballet. First, they do pirouette. Second, they do echappe. Third, they do Jete. But Croaky got wrong again. They then told her that Trina will teach Croaky do ballet again. The next morning, Jojo and Goliath got an invitation in their mailbox. It was a invitation to the Swan Lake Hall that will be held at Ballet Class. Jojo and Goliath's friends also got invitations to Swan Lake Hall, Ballet Class. They went to Croaky's house again to have Trina teach Croaky how to do ballet again. Trina then teaches Croaky to do ballet again. First, they must do pirouette. Second, they do echappe. Third, they do Jete when Croaky got wrong again. Jojo told Croaky that she will be good at the Swan Lake Hall soon. In the evening at the Swan Lake Hall, Jojo, Goliath and the others went on stage, and started doing ballet. Croaky then knew that she can do pirouette, echappe and Jete after all. After the show, their families clapped when Croaky knew how to do ballet and they throw roses on the stage. Ms. Fiona then became proud of them for doing the famous ballet moves on the stage. As a reward, the ballet teacher gave them five bouquets of flowers. Jojo, Goliath and their friends also sign autographs to their ballet fans in the end. Characters * Jojo * Goliath * Ms. Fiona (debut) * Croaky * Trina * Skeebo * Mr. Tickle * Priya Tickle * Other families at Swan Lake Hall Trivia * This is the only episode that the Ballet Class location appeared. * This is also the only time in the episode that Croaky knew how to do ballet.